


Carelessness

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [25]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Angst and Feels, Cunnilingus, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Feeding, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Master/Servant, One Shot, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Sick Character, Tailgate gets eaten out until she passes out, Worry, don't worry she's okay, mentioned Tailgate/others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus had given Tailgate time to recover before he took a meal; but a week delay on his feeding is too much for the Incubus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carelessness

 

...He was so hungry.

 

The young woman had been sick for a week and he had to restrain himself to let her recuperate.  But of course she had to worry about feeding him that he finally let her agree to feed him tonight.

 

It was only until he got to eating her out that he realized just how hungry he was.

 

This... shouldn't have happened.  Damn it, he had gotten so used to having a meal around when he was hungry that he hadn't considered how this would affect his appetite.

 

Before all this: the witch, the hut, the slave... he had not eaten often.  He would sometimes go without eating for a week or so until he felt cravings.

 

Then after all that time, barely hanging on by mere scraps of meals by that vile witch.  Then tasting the slave, her essence, once tainted by that witch and others, slowly turning to sweet, pure, rich... Over and over he had taken her until he could no longer taste the others within her.

 

It had been the best meal he had ever tasted.  He didn't know if it could remember the last time he had a meal do decadent and fulfilling.  Whether from the long period of no feedings or the nature of his only meals, he couldn't care less.  She was so-

 

Cyclonus blinked before realizing where he was.  His lips tasted of her... And his face was caked...

 

Wait... had he blanked out while eating?

 

This... This was disgraceful.  Damn it, he had better control over his hunger than this!  He needed to clean up and take care of the girl before-

 

But he quickly realized that the young woman wasn't moving.

 

Panic seized his chest before he rushed to her side.  How... How did he-? No, she was still breathing... She wasn't...

 

How could this have happened?  He had trained for years to keep his hunger under control!  How could he have lost control so easily?!  He had only gone without eating for just a week!

 

Cyclonus panted before laying a hand on the girl's forehead.  Shit... Shit, she was feverish.  He had kept going long after she was able to.

 

Damn it... he could have killed her!

 

While he wasn't a saint, he wasn't a complete monster either.  He never killed unless it was absolutely necessary.  And especially never one he was feeding from.

 

To kill a meal was despicable.  As Incubi, they were already monstrous beings who seduced innocents to feed.  To kill them afterwards only proved how reputable they were already.

 

Incubus like him were more civilized, more capable of higher thought.  They didn't kill and rape and maim.  They seduced and gave pleasure in return for nutrition.  Pleasure for food.  Life for life.

 

This went against everything he had ever done.  He had... He was better than this.  He wasn't some beast.  Wasn't some...

 

...He was better than those beasts.

 

Quickly wiping his mouth, he moved the girl to help her rest more easily.  He quickly went about, cleaning the sheets and her and himself off, his priority after hers.

 

Once everything was done and ready, he set the sheets around them and made sure the girl was resting without difficulty.  He needed to apologize tomorrow.  Assure her this would never happen again.  And perhaps give her some more time to rest since she would mostly likely not be feeling well again.

 

The last thing he needed was a meal in his home who feared him.

 

END


End file.
